OzogenkiWiki:Make your own Ozogenki
This is a contest where you can make your own Ozogenki and win a badge and for your Ozogenki to appear upon the anime's launch with your name recieving special mention in the credits. Rules These rules are to ensure your Ozogenki's article is perfected and has a look that fit's flawlessly with the anime. *Rule #1: You are allowed to turn your Fakemon or Fakemon Ideas into an Ozogenki (Fakemon which are recieved through commissions in Deviantart are also acceptable) . *Rule #2: All non mythical ozogenki must have at least 1 metamorphosis. *Rule #3: All ozogenki must have a maximum of 4 typings a the same time due to only having 5 exceptions that have 5. *Rule #4: Only use 28 of the existing Types (only one ozogenki is }}}, }}} are only for Dark Ozogenki and }}} are only for Mutant Ozogenki characters). *Rule #5: Your ozogenki must have a style similar to Pokémon with an art style similar to either Pokémon or Digimon. *Rule #6: All ozogenki have a type based on an animal for example all Bug Ozogenki have a }}} type, all Bird Ozogenki have a }}} type even if the bird they're based on can't fly, all Human looking Ozogenki have the }}} type, all Aquatic life Ozogenki have a }}} type, all Dinosaur Ozogenki have a }}} type and most Mammal Ozogenki have a }}} type but there are also many that don't have that type. Of course the types above sans }}} and }}} have animals outside the quota ones that can also be those types. *Rule #7: Like pokémon with the exception of some }}} types must be based on something and please specify what its based on in the article for that ozogenki. *Rule #8: Try to be original with your ozogenki's appearance. *Rule #9: There's no limit to what your ozogenki is based on. *Rule #10: When naming ozogenki be creative but please remember with the sole exception of }}} types be sure the ozogenki have naming similar to pokémon and spectrobes. *Rule #11: If rules #3, #5 and #6 are not used it will be changed later to fit the criteria. *Rule #12: Following rule #2, #4 and #7 are mandatory and if your not using rule #1 so is remembering rule #9 and #10 and using rule #8. What to do These are requirements to both make your own ozogenki and add it to the Ozoguide. * 1: Come up with an idea or use rule #1. * 2: Make a picture for your Ozogenki or send a picture of the Fakemon you intend to turn into an Ozogenki * 3: Make an article on it and remember to follow rule #11 when making an article for your Ozogenki and remember if you make any mistakes with the remaining 3 rules thats when rule #11 will take effect. * 4: Remember to give your ozogenki an unused Universal Ozoguide number. * 5 (optional): You can make other color variants of your ozogenki if you want. Category:Contests